(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Digital printers or digital multifunctional devices (multi-function devices having printer, scanner, and copy functions) execute various image processing operations to perform tasks such as printing, including the interpretation of print data written in a page description language, the generation of a raster image based on the interpreted print data, color matching processing such as color space conversion, and the compression and expansion of the raster image data to be temporarily stored or transferred. In a high-speed system used in the field of, for example, professional printing, some of the above image processing operations may be executed by an auxiliary processing device such as a hardware accelerator to increase the processing speed of the system. To further increase the processing speed, the printer system may have plural hardware accelerators, and the plural hardware accelerators may process, in parallel, plural processing units called bands or tiles into which image data for each page is divided.
Each of the hardware accelerators may be, for example, a dynamic reconfigurable processor (DRP) having an internal logic circuit which is dynamically reconfigurable.